1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to waste bins and is particularly concerned with waste bins comprising a container and a cover extending over the container with a top wall of the cover spaced above the open top of the container and port of ports in the side wall of the cover through which refuse may be placed in the container.
2. Prior Art
Fire is always a problem with litter bins whether deliberately or inadvertently induced and is a particular problem in connection with litter bins formed from thermoplastics material. A common partial solution is to use a steel open topped liner mounted inside a thermoplastics outer cover and whilst such an arrangement may contain a small fire of short duration, with more substantial longer lasting fires, irreversible damage is usually done to the plastics outer cover and particularly so in the case where the cover is of hood form enclosing the top of the container with only ports in the cover through which refuse may be placed in the container.